ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain James Hook (Hook)
Captain James Hook is the titular main antagonist in the 1991 film; Hook. He is portrayed by Dustin Hoffman. He seeks revenge on Peter Banning, AKA adult Peter Pan, by kidnapping his kids, and eventually attempts to get his kids to like him. History Past Years ago Peter Pan cut off Hook's left hand, and fed it to a crocodile. After which, Hook replaced his missing hand with a hook. All the time Peter Pan been humiliating hook for a long time. Since then Hook has been seeking revenge on Peter Pan. The two have been battling each other for a long time, until one day Peter decided to stay and marry Wendy's granddaughter; Moira so he could be a father. During that time, Hook managed to kill the crocodile and turned it into a clock that doesn't making a ticking sound. He also found Pan's home and burned when he didn't return to Neverland. Hook eventually found out what happened to Peter Pan, and that he was all grown up, was married and was a father of two. So he decided to exact his revenge on Pan. Kidnapping Peter's Kids While Peter's family is visiting his wife's grandmother Wendy, in London, Hook arrived in the middle of the night and kidnaps Jack and Maggie, Pan's kids. However, by this time, Peter, now known as Peter Banning, had forgotten about his previous life in Neverland. With the help of Tinkerbell, Peter arrived in Neverland. Eventually Peter, disguised as a pirate, came across Hook. Hook gloated to his crew that he was the one who kidnapped Peter Pan's kids, and tossed one of his crew into a torture devise known as the Boo Box for doubting that Hook could kidnap the kids. However, Peter blew his cover and told Hook that those were his kids. Hook was surprised that the person he was talking to was Peter Pan. He decided to let Peter's kids go, if Peter could touch both of his kids' hands. Hook was hoping that Peter would fly to rescue his kids, but after witnessing Peter climbing to try to reach for his kids, Hook realizes that Peter had forgotten that he was Peter Pan. So Hook decided to cancel the war between each other and was about to kill the three. However, Tinkerbell showed up and managed to convince Hook that if he gave her three days, both she and The Lost Boys could put him back into shape and he could have their war. Hook accepted her offer, but not before forcing Peter to walk the plank. While Peter was training for the next three days so he could defeat Hook, Hook was trying to influences both Jack and Maggie to turn against Peter Pan. Maggie was able to ignore Hook, but Jack ended up being persuaded by Hook, and eventually joined Hook's crew. Death When Peter returns to challenge Hook though, Jack reverses his decision to join the pirates. During the war between Hook's Crew and the Lost Boys, Hook confronted Rufio in sword combat, and ended up killing him. After witnessing Hook murdering Rufio, Peter Pan confronted Hook in a one-on-one fight. In the end, Peter is victorious but spares Hooks life, and simply tells him to leave NeverLand and not return. Unfortunately Hook does not redeem himself and grabs an off guard Peter, while saying "Fool. Captain Hook is''NeverLand". Hook prepares to kill Peter with his infamous hook, but TinkerBell intervenes and Hook ends up stabbing the huge crocodile ''(now turned into a clocktower), apparently bringing it back to life. And in a rather'dramatic' fashion, it falls over Hook, and eats him for good. Peter Pan and the lost boys are victorious and the ultimate war is offically over. Peter went home to his kids in London and leaves Thud in charge of the lost boys. Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Peter Pan Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Tragedy Category:Characters Category:Bad Category:Deceased Characters